poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 2 transcript
(Next Day) Nate: Oh, yeah. We heard something strange was spotted around here. Doraemon: Whisper: Something strange, you say? Nate: You were following us? Courage: Whisper: But, of course! I'm your butler, after all. Yesss. (Nate and his friends leaving) Whisper: They are not listening again. So what might this strange thing be? Noby: Nate: Some kinda human-looking thing with green skin and a bowl-like head! Bloo: Whisper: Oh? Well, allow me to provide you my expert opinion...That is undoubtedly a kappa. They're a very well known kind of Yokai. You might even call them celebrities. But basically everyone already knows that. Nate: Aren't you just reading off that thing though? Mac: Whisper: Th-That couldn't possibly the case. (clearing his throat) Now then, Everyone! Get that river all shiny and sparkly and gleaming with the light of your Yokai Watches! A new Yokai encounter awaits. (They are shining their watches to the water and finds a broken bowl) Whisper: There it is! That's a Kappa! Chase McCain: Nate: Wow, I see. Bad Cop: Whisper: Observe how wet his bowl is right now. If it were to become even the tiniest bit dry, he'd be in big trouble! Nate: What would happen? Big G: Whisper: Ah, um... (Whisper looking at his Pad) Mikey: Nate: Your reading again! Emmet: Whisper: They lose all their energy! Wyldstyle: Nate: That's all? Whisher: And what's more... (The real Kappa comes behind them) Walkappa: (quacks) Whisper: Look, look! This right here! That cracked part means this kappa is pretty old! Phineas: Nate: Wow! Whisper: How do you like that? You can tell so much about these creatures just by their bowls! This kind of basic Yokai knowledge is proof of my long experience with Man: There it is! (grabbing the bowl) It got this far downstream...These are some tough bowls. Walkappa: What I'm saying is the real Kappa-- Ferb: (The man tripped on the stairs and the bowl fell on his Head) Nate: Wow! A Kappa! Sue: Whisper: Indeed! (Everyone Laughing) Walkappa: They're doing this on purpose, aren't they? (Sighs) (Next Day) (Everyone is moving into the hallways, Nate is moving fast to the bathroom.) Nate: Silent, sneaky, stealthy... (Nate coming out relived) Nate: Too close for comfort. (Katie comes in) Katie: Geez, Nate. (Bear, Eddie, Nate and his Friends laughing and Katie, Buford and Baljeet walks in) Katie: Nate! Nate: What's up, Katie? Katie: You just did a number two, didn't you? (Everyone surprised and Nate gasping) Noby: Nate: Why? What would bring that up? Katie: I was walking down the hall just as you popped out. Sneech: Big G: Bear: For real? Baljeet: Eddie: Getting spotted! Mikey: Katie: I heard the sound of flushing and... Eddie: And by a girl, a girl none other than Katie! Buford: TJ: (Eddie and Bear chuckling) Nate: (in his head) Katie...Why? (School ends) Whisper: She doesn't normally say stuff like that, does she? I'm absolutely certain that a Yokai is behind this. Doraemon: Nate: What? Yokai do that of stuff too? Ace Goody: Whisper: If you shine your watch on Katie, you should be able to see the cause. Phineas: (They are shine the light on Katie, there was a Yokai on her neck) Nate: There's one. What is it? Whisper: That is the Yokai Tattletell! Tattletell: Tell,tell. Ferb: Whisper: Whoever she posseses can't help but blab and reveal any secrets they're hiding! Katie: Admitting that she spotted someone doing a number two...What a despicable Yokai. Bad Cop: Whisper: Indeed! The most feared event brought about by the Tattletell is Admission of doing number two! Nate: Crap! Whisper: Quite appropriate. Chase McCain: Nate:Huh? Whisper: Oh, nothing. A prankster Yokai like that needs stern talking to. As usual, I suggest we either have a a friendly chat or make a pact of friendship with brute force! Ichi: Nate: We're gonna befriend the pants outta this one! We can't let such an evil creature go free! Whisper: You're really into it this time...(gulps) Peko: (Nate stood in front of the girls.) Nate: Katie! Tattletell: Tell,tell Wyldstyle: Katie: Oh yeah, Nate just did a number two at school. Girls: Huh? Nate: Guaah! Emmet: Whisper: That's a loss! Nate: Katie...There's a Yokai... (Tattletell detached and retreats) Katie: What do you mean Yokai? Vince: Nate: Uh, nevermind. Sorry! (Whisper, Nate and their Friends are chasing Tattletell) Nate: There she is! You're not getting away! Robotboy: Whisper: Verily, she could cause a great deal of trouble revealing secrets! Befriending is the best option for keeping peace in the city as well! Nate: Keeping peace? Whisper: Why yes Nate: I just don't want...Don't want...People to find out about me spotted doing a number two! Gus: (Girl on bike giggling, Nate turning red) Whisper: Uh...Uh-Uh Nate: Wait Up, Tattletell Skipper: (Nate, Whisper and their Friends are chasing The Yokai to the Barber Shop) Barber: (possessed by Tattletell) Oh, I messed up. Boy: What? Nate: There she is! Kowalski: (Tattletell leaves the barber) Nate: Wait! Barber:(nevously) It looks great! Boy: Don't even try! (Chased Tattletell to a resturant) Man: How's about you and I make a habit of going out? Woman:(possessed by Tattletell) Y'know, I agreed to go out with you on a whim, but you're super not my type. Man: Huh? Nate: There you are! Private: (Tattletell leaves woman) Nate: Wait! Woman: (confused) Did I just say something? Man: (crying) (Chased Tattletell at a police station) Cop 1: Spit it out! Where did you hide the money you stole? Thief: I got nothin' to say to you (Tattletell possess the thief) Thief: Nothin! No way I'd left slip that I hid the money at Triangle Park! Cops: What? Nate: There she is again! Gus: (Tattletell leaves the thief) Nate: Wait up! Cop 1: Triangle Park! Cop 2: Right! Thief: (stressed) Why'd I say that? (chased Tattletelll to a dead end) Nate: Nowhere left to run, Tattletell! I can't forgive you for spreading the word about me spotted doing number two! And by Katie! By Katie! Dora Kid: Whisper: Doubling down on the important part. Nate: Number one is fine, but two is too far! The damage is too great El-Matadora: Whisper: You're on fire, Nate! (Tattletell laughing) Nate: What now, Whisper? Whisper: It would appear our negotiations are going nowhere. The time has come to reveal the true power of the Yokai Watch! Wang Dora: Nate: What? Whisper: With the Yokai Medallions, you can summon Yokai you have befriended anywhere! And have them do battle! Nate: Here's Jibanyan's Yokai medal! Dora-Rinho: Whisper: Then summon him immediately! Nate: Okay! (Nate opens the watch) Nate: My friend! Come forth, Jibanyan! Yokai medal! Set on! Watch: Summoning Charming Chorus:"Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!" Jibanyan: Jibanyan! (getting dizzy and fell to the street) Nate: What? What happened? Jibanyan: I figured I couldn't give up on training without you around...So I was fighting another car just meow. (Image of him fighting a truck a fails) Geez. Whisper: Yokai have their own matters to attend to. And we're just calling them out of nowhere like this...It's to be expected. Robotboy: Nate: I guess so... Jibanyan: That's right. I've business of meown. Lola: Whisper: But we absolutely need you to do your best to fight Tattletell now! Nate: Yeah! Kick your butt Jibanyan! Jibanyan: (being lazy) Seriously? Robotgirl: Nate: Seriously? I should be asking you that! Jibanyan: We meowght be friends, but I don't wanna be your beck and call like that. Nate: Well, when you put it like that...But just this once! Dipper: Jibanyan: Why do I gotta? Nate: We're stuck here if you don't! Jibanyan: I really don't have any stake in this. Nate: I beg of you! Mabel: (Jibanyan still being lazy) Whisper: Um...Looks like she's getting tired of waiting too. (Tattletell sipping tea) Nate: Uh..Sorry for the trouble.(picking up Jibanyan) We can't keep her waiting any longer! Spinelli: Jibanyan: I gotcha! I gotcha! Nate: Thank you! Tommy: Jibanyan: Let's get this over with! Hundred Crack Paw! (Jibanyan starts throwing paws but, they all miss. Tattletell starts to possess Jibanyan) Whisper: That's bad! Nate: (gaps) Jibanyan: Next HarMEOWny! Nate: What? Jibanyan: I'm a huge Next HarMEOWny fan! Nate: N-Next HarMOEWny? Bad Cop: Jibanyan: (jumps on Nate) You've never heard of them? The famous idol unit led by producer Meowkimoto Yasushi! (Goes to his room) My room is full of their posters! I have collected every magazine featuring them! And before falling asleep I always... Goodnight Kiss! (pretending to kiss) Every night...I always go to the hankshake events too! Nate: Uh-huh... Doraemon: Jibanyan: And I haven't washed my hands since the first one! All: What? Whisper: So filthy! Gretchen: (Tattletell chuckling and leaving Jibanyan) Jibanyan: Why did I admit all that? Not even my mom knows about it! (crying) Nate: Not even his mother... Dora Med: (Jibanyan getting angry at Tattletell) Jibanyan: Let's just pretend you didn't hear any of that. Nate: He looks at lewd stuff even though he's a cat. A cat! (Jibanyan turning red) Whisper: Definitely a cat. Dipper: Jibanyan: (running away) Don't come looking for me! Robotgirl: Nate: Hey,Jibanyan! Whisper: He's withdrawn from the battlefield! (Tattletell escapes) Nate: Hey, wait up! Skipper: (Tattletell making faces) Nate: Tattletell...What a frighting foe! (They chased Tattletell to the park) Nate: This will be it! Chiko: Whisper: Let's call someone else, Nate! Nate: That's right! Happiere would mellow her right up! My friend! (throwing the medal in the air) Come forth, Happiere! Yokai medal, set on! Watch: Summoning... Heartful! (Happiere didn't appear) Happiere: (on recorder) I can't answer the phone right now. Nate: This isn't a phone... Daku: Bulltaro: Dismarelda: (on recorder) We're on a vacation at Hawaii, so please leave us a message. Whisper: Denying a summoning... Nate: Yokai go to Hawaii too? Chippo: Whisper: That's the issue? Nate: We're all out of medallions... (Pull out Walkappa) Walkappa? Whisper: We befriended him earlier. Nate: Oh, yeah! My friend! (Throws the medal in the air) Come forth, Walkappa! Yokai Medallion, set on! Watch: Summoning Charming! Singer: Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming! Walkappa: Walkappa! Nate: Walkappa! Get her! Noby: Walkappa: What is this? My turn to shine? Sneech: (Tattletell possesses Walkappa) Nate: Here we go again! Chase McCain: Walkappa: I want to reveal my secrets all of a sudden. I...I...I get all tired if my bowl tries up! Nate: Yeah. Whisper: We know. Is that even a secret? Doraemon: Walkappa: I like to think so. But it's actually kind of well known so I guess I don't mind you guys finding out. (Tattletell getting tired) Walkappa: And I also...I really like sushi! Jaidora: Nate: Really? Whisper: Aren't kappas more into cucumbers? Sue: Walkappa: I've been into sushi lately! (Tattletell getting more tired) Walkappa: I live in a river! Breastroke is my best stroke! Wallace: (Tattletell dizzy and was defeated) Whisper: Oh. Tattletell loses! Nate: All right! Big G: Whisper: She was out of luck when she possessed Walkappa, who has no big secrets. Walkappa: Hey! (Nate picks up Tattletell) Nate: You Okay Sue: (Tattletell Crying) Whisper: Seems she found her conscience. T.J Nate: Let's be friends then! (Tattletell gives Nate and his Firneds her Medals) Nate: Yokai Medal! Gotcha! Thanks a lot, Walkappa. I can go to the bathroom at school without worry again. Whisper: Still on that.... Doraemon: Nate: Yeah... Bad Cop: (The Next day) Bear: I haven't seen my score yet! My heart's racing! Big G: T.J. Vince: Eddie: I'll look up the national average on my phone. Bear: Okay...Here goes... (He was shocked) Bear: I got a 50! Big G.: Sneech: T.J. Vince: Gus: Mikey: Eddie: Looking at the average, I can't call that anything but really low. Bear: What'd you get? Eddie: A 96. Gretchen: Tommy: Phineas: Ferb: Bear: Amazing...What about you, guys? Nate: 76.. Noby: Doraemon: Bear: Nothing to say on that one. So normal. Eddie: Hardly worth a reaction. (Nate and his Friends walks home) Whisper: You're really average in a lot of places, aren't you? Nate: So I've been told. Hm? (Nate and his Friends sees Katie, Sue, Dorami and Isabella sad) Nate: Katie? Aren't you going home? Katie: No. Noby: Sue: Phineas: Isabella: Doraemon: Dorami: Nate: Something up? Katie: Not really. (Katie and her friends walks away) Nate:What's up with them? You think I did something to make them hate us? Are they hung up about spotting me in the bathroom? Whisper: That couldn't be. Tattletell caused all that is the first place.The reason must lie elsewhere. Nate: Then what could it be? Dora Kid: (Nate and Whisper sees Katie on the swings and her friends standing at the park) Nate: Something's definitely up... Whisper: Nate. I've got a plan to find out what. We'll summon Tattletell! Dora Med: Nate: Oh, right. I'll give it a shot! My friend! Come forth, Tattletell! Yokai Medallion, set on! Watch: Summing Mysterious Singer:A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirious Mysterious! Tattletell: Tattletell! Nate: Doraemon: Category:Transcripts